fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranchop
Ranchop is a planet outside of the solar system which still has direct contact with the sun although galaxies away, it is the seventh largest extraterrestrial planet and is the only planet outside of the solar system to have regular oxygen that humans could breathe through. The planet itself is home to millions of animated species, including a species referred to as "Imaginary Friends" (the type can be cleary visible). It is the only known planet outside of the solar system of where life has existed, although there are still a great number of earthlings that don't know this extraterrestrial planet exists. On Ranchop, what is called a town or city on planet Earth is referred to as a "country" on planet Ranchop, and what is called a country or nation on planet Earth is referred to as an "area" on planet Ranchop. However, what is called a "province" or "state" on planet Earth is the same on planet Ranchop. Also, most of the imaginary friends who live on the planet have the first names of earthling food products, as well as a bunch of miscellaneous different names. Due to their superior education, imaginary friends on the planet are fully capable of legally, physically, and mentally performing mature actions that earthlings would not be able to do until a certain age. There is also no community public or private schools in existance on the planet since their education legally comes from an annual "helmet of knowledge" session that residents between the ages of 4 months to 15 years are required to take part in every September. There is an underground tunnel located in Westford, Massachusetts (located in the United States) with a magic connection to the planet itself (although there's been debate). The part of the planet the tunnel comes out to is a section of Ranchop that geographicly resembles the american state of Massachusetts, the tunnel comes out to a country called "Dalton", located in the province of "Lowford". The Earth side of the tunnel was constructed in 1924 by a group of earthling pre-teens who lived in the area at the time and was connected to the planet through an unknown magic source that still remains a mystery to this very date. The tunnel originally featured a dirt path coming off of a main road in Westford, Massachusetts and then leading to the underground concreate tunnel (which they used as a secret entrance to another world). However, just a year later, the secret tunnel was first discovered by adults and the dirt pathway leading to the tunnel was taken over and turned the dirt pathway into a suburban street called "Daniel Drive", which was named after the man who discovered the tunnel in the first place, and then made the tunnel itself into a road tunnel with a border patrol checkpoint at the official planet boundry of the tunnel. Various earthling animated TV shows have been made about paticular events that are set on this planet, Ranchop is the planet where the events of the adult anime comedy "Super Milk Chan" took place. The show was based on the true story of Milk Chan (a then 5-year-old superhero without powers), and some of the episodes featured some events and missions that had occurred between 2004 and 2006. Ranchop is also the planet where earthling children's animated TV shows such as "Fosters' Home for Imaginary Friends" and "Chowder" are mainly set on. Similarites to Earth As already mentioned above, Ranchop is a planet outside of the solar system that has the same regular oxygen as on planet Earth. Therefore, humans from Earth that enter onto the animated planet would not need a space suit in order to breathe and survive. Just like Earth, Ranchop is a planet where life has existed. The planet also has foriegn land and water available and present. Category:Planets Category:Planets that resemble a planet in the Solar System Category:Planets outside of the Solar System